Hanami High School
by SupremeHealer
Summary: Ezreal é um jovem do 1º ano que sonha se tornar um grande arqueólogo igual ao seu pai, mas antes disso precisa enfrentar o cotidiano da escola, família, amigos e ainda por cima seres estranhos que passaram a cruzar seu caminho. Com habilidades especiais, ele e seus amigos enfrentarçãoos mais diversos inimigos buscando dar fim ao mal que invade o mundo pelas ações do grande mestre.
1. Capítulo I - Cotidiano

Capítulo I - Cotidiano

* * *

 **_ EZREAL, ACORDA!** \- grita a mãe a jogar um balde de água no filho.

 **_ MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?!** \- grita o garoto a se levantar assustado, depois ele percebe que a mãe estava ao lado, arregala os olhos prevendo o que ia acontecer.

 **_ O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FALOU?** \- grita a mãe de volta com um olhar medonho para o filho com boca suja.

 **_ GOMENASAAAAAAAAAI!** \- e o grito foi ouvido por toda a vizinhança.

 ** _(...)_**

 **_ Está muito tranquilo para alguém que já está tão atrasado.** \- diz a mãe enquanto o filho tomava café calmamente com vários curativos no rosto após a confusão matinal.

 **_ Eu não teria me atrasado se você me acordasse igual à uma mãe normal, tive que colocar toda roupa de cama para secar, além de enxugar o chão.** \- reclamava ele a colocar um pouco de panqueca na boca, quando percebe a mãe furiosa ao lado.

 **_ Está criticando minha forma de educar?** \- pergunta ela a emanar uma aura de fúria com uma colher de pau na mão.

 **_ Não, não, gomenasai.** \- implora ele de joelhos no chão pelo perdão da mãe.

 **_ Tsc, acho bom mesmo, não tenho que gastar toda minha manhã tentando acordar um garoto desse tamanho.** \- reclama ela a se virar para pegar o obentō (marmita) do filho. **_ Devia fazer como seus irmãos, acordam sozinhos e se arrumam rapidamente.** \- fala a mãe.

 **_ Eles são meus irmãos apenas por parte de pai e eles são tão diferentes de mim, isso quer dizer que puxei essa preguiça e bagunça de você.** \- provoca o garoto a rir.

 **_ COMO É QUE É?** \- pergunta a mãe furiosa e outra vez gritos e barulho de objetos quebrando são ouvidos por toda a vizinhança.

Hanami High School é uma escola situada em Tóquio, é famosa por seu tamanho, por seus profissionais e pelos bons resultados que os alunos recebem nos exames. Ao lado fica a escola elementar de mesmo nome, Hanami cujo significado é 'contemplar as flores'.

 **_ Outra vez atrasado, Ezreal.** \- fala Ekko para seu amigo da mesa ao lado.

 **_ E todo machucado hasuahsaua.** \- ri de forma escandalosa Jinx para o amigo sentado atrás.

 **_ Mademoiselle Jinx, silêncio.** \- pede a professora de francês Evaine.

 **_ Gomenasai, LeBlanc-sensei.** \- sorria a jovem de pele pálida.

As aulas matutinas acabaram e era chegada a hora do almoço, Ezreal, Ekko e Jinx andavam pelo pátio a comentarem sobre a manhã do loiro que tinha sido cômica para os amigos, dolorosa para Ezreal. Três belas moças passavam a tirar suspiros dos rapazes e despertavam o sentimento em todas as outras garotas de quererem se unir ao grupo.

 **_ Lá vem as três...** \- reclama Ekko a olhar para o alto.

 **_ EZ-CHAN!** \- grita uma loira a correr e abraçar fortemente o irmão, pressionando o rosto dele em seus peitos.

 **_ Lux-san, pare com isso.** \- pedia ele a tentar faze-la parar.

 **_ Já te disse para me chamar corretamente.** \- e ela apertava ainda mais.

 **_ NEE-SAN!** \- gritou com todas as forças, atraindo a atenção de todos no pátio.

 **_ KAWAII!** \- fala ela agora a apertar a bochecha do irmão morto de vergonha.

 **_ Hahaha, não sei o que vê nesse garoto, Lux.** \- fala a líder do trio, Ahri.

 **_ Toda manhã a mesma cena.** \- diz Katarina a soprar a franja, com muito tédio.

 **_ Nee-san.** \- uma voz feminina agora era ouvida, assustando Katarina.

 **_ Annie-chan?! O que faz aqui?** \- pergunta Katarina para sua irmãzinha.

 **_ Desenhei uma amarelinha, você quer brincar também? Vai ser divertido.** \- pergunta a garotinha que não largava seu urso de pelúcia.

 **_ Não, brincamos quando chegarmos em casa.** \- responde em voz baixa, com vergonha. **_ Vou mandar aumentarem a segurança, sempre esses pirralhos do elementar vem para nossa escola.** \- reclama ela a pegar na mão da irmã e leva-la embora em direção ao portão que separava as escolas.

 **_ Não sei o porquê dela se fingir de durona, ela não resiste à irmã.** \- fala Jinx sobre a cena, e Ekko confirma com um balançar de cabeça.

 **_ Igual ao meu irmãozinha, não resiste à mim.** \- e novamente Lux aperta o rosto do irmão contra seus seios.

 **_ Vocês tem praticamente a mesma altura, é estranho a Lux conseguir levar seu rosto para esse lugar tão facilmente, a não ser que você esteja deixando.** \- sorria maliciosamente Ahri.

 **_ AAAHHHH! Não é nada disso.** \- e Ezreal junta toda força que tem para conseguir se livrar dos braços da meia-irmã.

 **_ Garotos... eu sei o que eles desejam.** \- fala Ahri ainda a sorrir. **_ Vamos Lux, chega de perder tempo.** \- diz em tom autoritário.

 **_ Ok, ok. Quando chegarmos em casa te aperto mais um pouquinho.** \- fala Lux a piscar para o loiro que arregala os olhos e fica corado.

 **_ Realmente não entendo esses dois...** \- sussurra Ekko para Jinx enquanto a dupla de garotas andavam a levar sua beleza pela escola.

 **_ Pronto, as bruxas foram embora, vamos continuar.** \- sorria Jinx a pegar uma bolinha no bolso, colocar a língua pra fora no canto da boca e concentrar seu olhar ao longe, arremessando em seguida o projétil em um garoto, a bola explode e suja ele de tinta rosa.

 **_ Jinx, tem que parar com isso, seu futuro de delinquência é certo.** \- fala Ekko para a garota que tentava segurar o riso para que não percebessem que foi ela quem jogou a bolinha.

 **_ Moça!** \- uma voz grave e potente ecoa por trás dos jovens.

 **_ Nii-san.** \- se assusta Ezreal ao reconhecer a voz do irmão.

 **_ Ei Garen.** \- sorria Ekko a mandar um oi.

 **_ Eu falo "moça" e os dois são os únicos que respondem.** \- analisa ele.

 **_ Acho que seu irmãozinho e o amiguinho estão com alguns probleminhas.** \- ria Jayce.

 **_ Só vim dizer à senhorita de cabelo azul que nós vimos o que fez com a tinta.** \- diz Garen com olhar ameaçador para Jinx.

 **_ Sim, não foi nada gentil... tsc tsc tsc.** \- completa Jayce a se aproximar da garota.

 **_ Exatamente por isso queremos que você faça algumas dessas bolinhas para nós.** \- sorria Garen a passar o braço forte no ombro da garota.

 **_ Sim, mas com cores másculas.** \- completa Jayce.

 **_ Tá, tá, faço algumas e entrego amanhã.** \- responde Jinx com tédio daqueles dois, e logo puxa os amigos para continuarem andando e deixar os fortões para trás.

 **_ Você acaba de receber um pedido dos dois garotos mais populares do terceiro ano e está com essa cara de tédio.** \- fala Ekko não se conformando.

 **_ Cala boca, nerdinho. Eles não passam de dois babacas musculosos... Ei, vamos à loja de mangás quando sairmos, hoje vai chegar a edição especial do meu favorito, vai ter muita explosão e destruição?** \- perguntava ela a sorrir e arregalar os olhos, abrindo os braços para o alto, mostrando toda a intensidade das explosões.

 **_ Não dá, tenho que ajudar minha mãe com algumas coisas.** \- fala Ezreal chateado ao se lembrar da casa toda bagunçada pela briga de manhã, a qual sobrou para ele a função de limpar.

 **_ Pois é, meu pai também quer que eu vá à um jantar na casa do chefe dele, saco.** \- reclama Ekko.

 **_ Ai como vocês são chatos.** \- finaliza Jinx e logo o sinal avisa que era hora de voltar às salas.

 **_ AAAHHH o sinal! Eu nem comi ainda.** \- grita Ezreal em desespero.

 **_ Como assim não comeu?** \- pergunta Ekko com uma cara estranha.

 **_ Que tipo de idiota espera para comer no final?** \- pergunta Jinx enquanto olhava as unhas com esmalte a soltar.

 **_ Vocês pediram para esperar para comermos juntos.** \- responde o loiro.

 **_ Mas nós comemos no início do intervalo.** \- fala Ekko calmamente.

 **_ Você tinha ido à biblioteca entregar alguns livros, nós comemos aquela hora.** \- completa a moça.

 **_ Podiam ter me avisado!** \- diz Ezreal enfurecido com os amigos que agora caiam na gargalhada.

 _ **(...)**_

 **_ Aff, o que a diretora quer falar? Estou com muita fome.** \- reclama Ezreal no auditório após um chamado que todos alunos receberam.

 **_ Sei lá, ela mandou todos virmos para cá porque tinha um anúncio a fazer, sabe como ela é, deve ter nos chamado só para avisar que hoje foi um bom dia.** \- diz Ekko quase a deitar na cadeira de tanta preguiça.

 **_ Tcha-tcha-tcha-tcha!** \- fazia Jinx sentada com as pernas pro alto enquanto fingia que metralhava todos alunos e professores.

 **_ Em seus lugares.** \- fala Sarah Fortune no microfone, logo todos alunos se levantam e ficam em posição enquanto a diretora entrava em cena a segurar uma vara de apresentação (uma espécie de madeira que se afina em uma ponta, típica de apontar algo em apresentações).

 **_ Olá,** _ **carros**_ **alunos.** \- dizia ela com seu sotaque francês a tirar um riso de Jinx. **_ Estão a** _ **melhorrar**_ **a** _ **posturra**_ **, fico feliz com isso.** \- fala orgulhosa da forma que sempre a recebiam. **_ Pois bem, podem sentar. Como digo** _ **semprre**_ **, o lema de nosso colégio é: Talento, honra, disciplina e... rostinhos fofinhos.** \- e nesse momento a diretora Fiora não se contem e faz um rosto sorridente e corado, muito fofo.

 **_ Ainda não me conformo com um lema desses.** \- murmura Ezreal com cara de tédio.

 **_ A** **disciplina... como posso dizer... está deixando a desejar. Ontem recebi um comunicado da policial Caitlyn que um aluno vestindo uniforme da nossa escola se meteu em** _ **prroblemas**_ **, infelizmente ainda não foi identificado,** _ **porrém**_ **já estão a** _ **trrabalhar**_ **no caso** **, por isso venho avisar que aqueles que não** _ **seguirrem**_ **as** _ **regrras**_ _ **serrão**_ _ **severramente**_ **punidos.** \- nesse momento ela bate a vara de apresentação tão forte que o som ecoa por todo o local a fazer muitos tremerem.

 ** _"A diretora consegue ir do belo e fofo ao agressivo e medonho"_** , pensava Miss Fortune sobre a chefe.

 **_ Além desse comunicado, venho falar que em** _ **brreve**_ _ **terremos**_ **a festa de Halloween, estou ansiosa** _ **parra**_ **o baile de fantasias.** \- e a diretora de sotaque engraçado agora voltava ao tom gentil e feliz. O restante do discurso era de coisas aleatórias que poucos que permaneceram acordados escutavam.

 **_ Esse Halloween promete...** \- sorria de forma macabra uma pessoa misteriosa ao longe, enquanto escutava as palavras de Fiora.

 _Continua..._


	2. Capítulo II - Amizade

**CAPÍTULO II - AMIZADE** **  
**=======================================================================

 **_ Me deixa dormir mais, mulher.** \- reclama o garoto enquanto a mãe balançava o corpo dele tentando acorda-lo.

 **_ EZREAL!** \- e como sempre barulho de objetos quebrando eram ouvidos pela manhã na vizinhança.

 ** _(...)_**

 **_ Que sorte você também ter se atrasado.** \- reclamava Ezreal a caminhar para a estação do metrô.

 **_ Sorte o caramba, que tipo de amigo gosta de ver o outro atrasado?!** \- responde Ekko para o amigo. **_ E por que está tão tranquilo? Ande mais rápido.** \- pede o rapaz a tentar puxar o loiro.

 **_ Espere, ainda estou acordando.** \- bocejava ele quase arrastado e ao longe viam uma jovem de costas, vestida com o uniforme do colégio deles.

 **_ Kat-senpai?** \- pergunta Ekko assustado ao ver a ruiva do 2º ano, ela leva a mão até o rosto rapidamente e só então olha para eles, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

 **_ Ah, vocês.** \- responde ela com visível decepção.

 **_ Fale com mais empolgação!** \- reclama Ezreal. **_ Aliás, cadê a Annie-chan?** \- pergunta o loiro.

 **_ Ela está doente, provavelmente pela mudança de temperatura.** \- responde Katarina quando percebe que falava de forma carinhosa. **_ Isso é o que ela ganha por ser tão irritante, se tivesse se hidratado corretamente e parasse de correr pra lá e pra cá sem roupa de frio, isso não teria acontecido.** \- voltava ela a bancar a durona, mas os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

 **_ Vamos andando, Ekko e Kat-senpai.** \- diz Ezreal a puxar Ekko na frente, deixando a garota em suas costas.

 **_ Arigatou.** \- murmura ela à Ezreal. Katarina não gostava de se mostrar vulnerável, era sempre durona com todos e consigo mesma, porém em assuntos que se relacionam à Annie a garota não mantém a pose.

Ao chegarem no colégio, são repreendidos pela direção, Ezreal já tinha um caderno de notificações os quais a mãe sempre sofria para inventar desculpas, porém Fiora deixava passar por causa das notas boas do jovem, não eram excepcionais como as de Ekko, mas também não eram desastrosas como as de Jinx.

 **_ Ai que tédio.** \- reclamava Jinx, mas logo ela vê os dois amigos chegarem.

 **_ Ohayou.** \- dizem eles a cumprimentarem a amiga depois que entregaram um papel à professora com a autorização para que entrassem na sala atrasados.

 **_ Está contaminando o nerdinho com os atrasos.** \- sorria ela a bater na mão de Ezreal cumprimentando-o.

 **_ Aliás, Ekko, não me falou a razão do atraso, seu pai ligou pra diretora hoje cedo, né?** \- pergunta Ezreal curioso do motivo de atraso do amigo.

 **_ Bem, é que ontem...** \- falava ele quando a professora joga pinceis que escrevia no quadro em Ezreal e Jinx.

 **_ HEY, tá louca mulher?!** \- grita Ezreal.

 **_ E por que só em nós dois, Irelia-sensei?** \- pergunta Jinx nervosa.

 **_ Vocês estão me atrapalhando.** \- falava calmamente a professora **. _ E parem de incomodar o amigo de vocês, aprendam a gostar de estudar com ele.** \- completa ela a voltar ao livro que lia para a classe. **_ E você, Ezreal... cuidado com a forma de falar.** \- a calma professora libera toda uma aura demoníaca.

 **_ Gomenasai!** \- grita Ezreal rapidamente com medo.

Algum tempo depois Ezreal pede para ir ao banheiro, porém vai na direção oposta, obviamente queria matar aula, o tédio era tanto que resolveu dar uma volta pela cozinha da escola.

 **_ Yo, Gragas-san.** \- fala ele para o chefe da cozinha, a entrar calmamente.

 **_ Ho ho, se não é o pequeno Ezreal, fazia tempo que não passava por aqui.** \- diz o homem a sorrir de olhos fechados. **_ Como está sua mãe?** \- pergunta ele ainda a sorrir e jogar sobre os ombros um pano o qual acabara de enxugar as mãos.

 **_ Tsc, vai bem como sempre, destruindo a casa tentando me matar todas as manhãs.** \- fala Ezreal a sentar-se sobre uma bancada.

 **_ Ela não mudou nada mesmo, antes ela fazia isso com os irmãos dela, sempre cuidando de tudo e todos. Tens sorte de tê-la como mãe.** \- sorria o homem que em tempos passadas foi colega de classe da mãe de Ezreal.

 **_ É... muita sorte...** \- reclama o loiro a virar os olhos, mas logo ele sorri e cumprimenta alguns funcionários que entravam na cozinha.

 **_ Oh, o nosso pequeno Ez voltou.** \- fala uma das funcionárias.

 **_ Fazia tempo que não passava por aqui, rapaz.** \- sorria um homem a segurar um saco de batatas.

 **_ He he he, às vezes tenho que estudar um pouco.** \- ria o loiro um pouco sem graça.

 **_ E nos conte mais sobre seus amigos, como estão?** \- pergunta Gragas a entregar uma touca, luvas e avental para o jovem.

 **_ Ah, hoje o Ekko chegou atrasado junto comigo. A Katarina, aquela ruiva do 2º ano, irmã da menininha do ursinho.** \- contava Ezreal animado a pegar algumas batatas.

 **_ Sim, sim, lindas irmãs, parece que se gostam muito.** \- sorria o homem a passar alguns pratos para outra funcionária.

 **_ Então, parece que a Annie-chan, a menina do ursinho, está doente, então...** \- e assim Ezreal passou boa parte da manhã, ajudando na cozinha e conversando com os amigos.

 _ **(...)**_

 **_ Ezreal, maldito, matou aula e nem me chamou!** \- reclama Jinx enquanto uma funcionária a servia na cantina.

 **_ Você não ficou nem meia hora na aula, como planeja passar de ano desse jeito?** \- preocupa-se Ekko.

 **_ Na verdade eu estou mais preocupada é como ele consegue matar aula sem ser pego.** \- reclama Jinx que estava entediada por ter ficado na aula toda a manhã.

 **_ He he he, amigos são pra essas coisas.** \- e Ezreal pisca para Ekko e Jinx enquanto era servido com um pouco de repolho, mas ao dar dois passos à frente ele esbarra em algo.

 **_ Hey, mais cuidado.** \- fala Ahri que tinha derrubado um pouco de comida no chão.

 **_ Você esbarrou na Ahri-sama, quase ela suja o uniforme. Peça perdão seu lixo.** \- diziam alguns garotos que estavam ao lado da moça.

 **_ Foi mal.** \- desculpa-se Ezreal.

 **_ Fale direito com ela, seu imbecil.** \- diz um dos garotos a pegar Ezreal pela gola da camisa.

 **_ Hey, vai com calma aí grandão.** \- e agora Jinx segura o pulso do rapaz.

 **_ É o irmão da Lux, é só um idiota qualquer, ignoremos a existência dele.** \- fala Ahri a dar as costas balançando o cabelo, liberando um delicioso perfume.

 **_ Tsc, perdedor.** \- fala um dos garotos a cuspir na comida de Ezreal e ir atrás de Ahri.

 **_ Quem é o perdedor?** \- pergunta Jinx a jogar a comida cuspida na cabeça do garoto que provocou.

 **_ Jinx, está louca? Ele é aluno do 3º ano e faz parte do clube de futebol.** \- assusta-se Ekko com a moça.

 **_ Louca eu estaria se fosse uma imbecil igual à vocês dois que aceitam ser humilhados e continuar de cabeça baixa.** \- responde ela.

 **_ Então a mocinha quer dar uma de heroína?** \- fala o garoto do 3º ano a ir na direção da moça de cabelos azuis.

 **_ Heroína é o que menos pretendo ser, meu bem.** \- responde ela a preparar os punhos para uma briga.

 **_ Não vou pegar leve só por ser uma garota anoréxica.** \- e o rapaz desfere um soco na direção de Jinx, da mesma forma ela também o faz na direção dele.

 **_ Sem brigas na minha cozinha.** \- e um pano se enrola rapidamente no pulso de Jinx, assim como uma grande colher em forma de concha segura o punho do garoto do 3º ano, impedindo que ambos dessem os socos.

 **_ Gragas-san?** \- assustam-se todos ao ver o chefe da cozinha fazer algo tão ágil.

 **_ Tsc, fica pra uma próxima.** \- fala o rapaz a se retirar com a mão dolorida por bater na concha.

 **_ Uma bela atitude defender seu amigo, Jinx, mas não precisa ser na base da violência.** \- quando Gragas falou isso ela virou o rosto. **_ E você Ezreal não devia deixar uma garota cuidar dos seus assuntos, viu o tamanho do rapaz que ela enfrentou para te ajudar? E você só conseguiu assistir tudo sem sequer dizer uma palavra.** \- e o gordo ruivo critica.

 **_ Arigatou, Jinx.** \- agradece Ezreal envergonhado, quase sem pronunciar corretamente.

 **_ Agradeça corretamente!** \- e Gragas bate com a concha na cabeça do loiro.

 **_ Arigatou, Jinx. Obrigado por tentar defender um covarde como eu.** \- e Ezreal se curva para agradecer.

 **_ Loirinho, para com isso.** \- pede ela envergonhada a tentar erguer o amigo curvado. **_ Somos amigos, não tenho culpa de ter ao lado dois covardes, chatos, idiotas** \- falava ela a contar nos dedos os defeitos dos amigos.

 **_ Tá bom, Jinx, chega.** \- fala Ekko com cara de bravo enquanto a amiga não parava.

 **_ Feios, antipáticos, introvertidos, baixinhos** \- continuava ela, mas nesse momento é interrompida.

 **_ BAIXINHO NÃO! Sou mais alto que você e que o Ekko, ainda estou em fase de crescimento, então** \- grita Ezreal furioso, interrompido.

 **_ Baixinho.** \- fala Jinx a mostrar a língua e puxar um dos olhos para baixo.

 **_ Você está sendo infantil, Jinx.** \- fala Ekko tentando manter a calma, nesse momento a garota pega um pouco do purê de batata e passa no nariz, entre os olhos, ficando com uma mancha parecida com a de Ekko.

 **_ Olá, sou o Ekko, um garotinho muito inteligente, meu papai é muito respeitado, eu gosto de estudar, sou um idiota covarde e muito BAIXINHO.** \- dizia Jinx a imitar o amigo, fazia uma voz pomposa e mantinha um tom superior, como um aristocrata.

 **_ Para com isso Jinx, eu não sou assim.** \- pede Ekko com o mínimo de paciência que restava **. _ E não devia fazer graça com minha mancha no nariz, já sofri muito com isso.** \- briga ele, mas Ezreal e Jinx riam a ignora-lo, a garota estava com dois canudos enfiados no nariz.

 **_ Toma Ezreal, se você colocar esses tubos especiais no nariz poderá ser um gênio igual a mim.** \- fala Jinx a entregar os canudos para o loiro.

 **_ Ezreal, você não vai fazer parte** \- perguntava Ekko, mas antes de terminar vê o amigo.

 **_ Oh, acho que estou ficando inteligente igual à você, meu nobre amigo Ekko, podemos criar muitas invenções, talvez um óculos para ver a roupa de baixo das garotas.** \- dizia Ezreal com os canudos no nariz e agora a fazer uma voz pomposa.

 **_ Oh não, meu caro amigo Ezreal, você sabe que não me interesso em nada além da ciência.** \- continua Jinx.

 **_ É verdade, perdão meu nobre amigo, gênios não gostam de garotas, apenas de insetos e laboratório.** \- finaliza Ezreal.

 **_ PAREM DE ZOMBAR DE MIM! E POR QUE RAIOS INSETOS? Vamos voltar a falar da covardia do Ezreal.** \- grita Ekko nervoso em ser o centro das atenções.

 **_ Esses jovens...** \- sorria Gragas de olhos fechados enquanto os três amigos discutiam e riam com suas idiotices.

 _Continua..._


	3. Capítulo III - A Louca

**CAPÍTULO III - A LOUCA**  
=======================================================================

 **_ Como andam os preparativos?** \- uma voz feminina misteriosa pergunta nas sombras.

 **_ Está tudo conforme o planejado, mestra.** \- responde a voz masculina.

 **_ Tudo bem, agora é hora de resolvermos com aqueles pequenos animais. Lulu, pode cuidar disso?** \- pergunta a mestra para sua subordinada.

 **_ Como desejar, mestra.** \- diz a pequena feiticeira que agora se vira para sua companheira fada. **_ Pix, vamos usar TODAS as cores! Vroom vroom!** \- e a feiticeira sai rindo ensandecidamente com enorme velocidade acompanhada por sua parceira.

 **_ Essa risada é extremamente irritante.** \- murmura o homem com voz misteriosa. **_ Mestra, acha mesmo que ela pode lidar com todos aqueles ratos?** \- pergunta ele.

 **_ Lulu é uma feiticeira de extrema habilidade e aquela Pix, que ela chama de fada, na verdade é um espírito muito mais poderoso que assumiu aquela forma pequena e brilhante de fada. A questão é que Pix se vinculou fortemente à Lulu e fornece extremo poder à ela, e esta com sua alta maestria consegue manipular tamanho poder para seus feitiços. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, a personalidade um pouco desequilibrada de Lulu não permite que elas usem o poder ao máximo. De qualquer forma eu não gostaria de ter aquelas duas como inimigas.** \- fala a líder que reconhecia a força de seus súditos.

 ** _(...)_**

 **_ Ezreal, vamos à loja de mangás hoje.** \- fala Jinx enquanto tomava seu suco de caixinha.

 **_ Não dá, tenho que ajudar a Lux arrumar uns móveis no quarto dela.** \- responde o garoto em seu intervalo de almoço.

 **_ Não, você não entendeu, não foi uma pergunta.** \- diz Jinx a erguer uma das sobrancelhas.

 **_ Mas Jinx, não dá, eu realmente** \- dizia ele, porém é interrompido.

 **_ MAS NADA, esse aqui só quer saber de estudar e inventar desculpas que o pai não deixa sair, mas você não tem dessa, e outra, sua irmã tem o Garen lá pra ajudá-la.** \- a garota se levanta. **_ Enfim, estamos combinados, loja de mangá mais tarde.** \- e ela sai andando a jogar a caixinha de suco vazia na cabeça de algum garoto que lia um livro.

 **_ Ai que saco, quando ela mete alguma coisa na cabeça...** \- reclama Ezreal para Ekko que fazia alguns exercícios em seu caderno.

 **_ Ela já vem nos chamando para ir à loja de mangás faz semanas, acho que se cansou de chamar e resolveu obrigar.** \- fala ele enquanto pensava nos cálculos.

 **_ Queria que ela fosse assim com você também, ela só obriga à mim.** \- reclama Ezreal a deitar no banco com a cabeça próxima à Ekko.

 **_ Ela sabe que não adiantaria, e outra, você que é o idiota aqui.** \- e Ekko dá um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

 **_ Minha irmã também te chama de idiota, Ekko.** \- fala uma voz feminina infantil e meiga.

 **_ Annie-chan, é isso que a Kat-senpai fica te ensinando?** \- murmura Ekko ao ver a pequena ruiva.

 **_ Grande garota!** \- fala Ezreal a se levantar e passar a mão na cabeça de Annie com orgulho da garota. **_ Isso mesmo, Ekko é um idiota.** \- sorria ele.

 **_ Sim, Ekko e Ezreal são idiotas.** \- fala a garota com um grande sorriso.

 **_ AAHHH, não me chame de idiota, só o Ekko.** \- grita Ezreal assustado.

 **_ Mas a irmãzona disse que vocês são idiotas, ela está sempre certa, então são dois idiotas.** \- sorria ela e Ekko ria.

 **_ Por que está rindo? Você também foi chamado de idiota.** \- pergunta Ezreal para o amigo.

 **_ Realmente devo ser idiota por andar do lado de alguém tão idiota, hu3 hu3.** \- diz Ekko a zuar o amigo.

 **_ AAAHHH, escuta aqui nerdinho, me respeita.** \- e Ezreal pega a cabeça de Ekko e começa a bater.

 **_ O que estão a fazer com minha irmã?** \- pergunta Katarina com uma aura demoníaca.

 **_ Nee-san, eles estavam me mostrando que são idiotas mesmo, igual você falou.** \- sorria Annie orgulhosa.

 **_ HEEEY!** \- grita Ezreal a largar a cabeça de Ekko. **_ E o que você anda ensinando sua irmã, Kat-senpai?** \- pergunta o loiro.

 **_ Está dizendo que estou educando minha irmã da forma errada?** \- pergunta a ruiva a apertar os pulsos e emanar uma aura maligna.

 **_ Não não, mas não é legal uma criança chamar os outros de idiota.** \- sorri Ezreal um pouco sem graça.

 **_ Mas vocês são idiotas mesmo, qual o problema?** \- pergunta inocentemente a garotinha.

 **_ Isso mesmo, garota, eles são idiotas.** \- sorria Jinx a fazer um afago na cabeça de Annie.

 **_ Jinx!** \- grita Annie a estender os braços e ser pega pela amiga.

 **_ Meu deus, Jinx e Katarina... que péssimas influências essa criança tem.** \- murmura Ekko e Ezreal concorda a balançar a cabeça.

 **_ O que foi que disseram?** \- pergunta Katarina com olhar bravo, assim como Annie e Jinx.

 **_ GOMENASAI!** \- grita Ezreal e Ekko enquanto apanhavam das garotas.

 ** _(...)_**

 **_ Boatos que uma das feiticeiras deles venceu a tribo dos pequenos.** \- diz LeBlanc à diretora.

 **_ Apenas uma** _ **feiticeirra**_ **?** \- pergunta Fiora com seu sotaque e é respondida com um aceno de cabeça da professora. **_ Realmente eles são** _ **piorres**_ __ **do que podemos imaginar...** \- e a diretora senta-se na mesa a pensar.

 **_ Parece que ela levou os maiores guerreiros da tribo, até agora não se sabe qual o motivo.** \- completa a professora de francês.

 **_** _ **Esperro**_ __ **que não façam os pequenos** _ **sofrrerrem**_ **mais, eles já** _ **passarram**_ __ **por tantas dificuldades na** _ **histórria**_ **,** _ **agorra**_ __ **que** _ **parreciam**_ __ **ter** _ **encontrrado**_ __ **a paz...** \- e Fiora aperta os olhos com raiva da situação. **_ Até os yordles** _ **forram**_ __ **colocados nessa guerra...** \- finaliza com um soco na mesa.

 ** _(...)_**

Risadas malignas e loucas eram ouvidas por todo o calabouço do castelo e muitos relâmpagos iluminavam cada uma das celas através das pequenas janelas cheias de grades. Gritos de dor e sofrimento se misturavam com os risos e trovões.

 **_ Vejamos, se esse esquilo comer uma escama de dragão com um pouco da minha magia...** \- perguntava-se Lulu enquanto colocava a escama na boca do pequeno cheio de sangue. **_ HAHAHAHAHA** \- ria a maga ensandecidamente, o prisioneiro por sua vez nem conseguia mais gritar. **_ Magnífico, ele ficou ainda mais fofo desse jeito demoníaco. Pix, pega um dedo dele, quero saber o sabor.** \- sorria a feiticeira.

 **_ Por... quê... faz isso... ao seu... próprio... povo?** \- pergunta com extrema dificuldade um dos yordles, mais conhecidos como pequenos.

 **_ Ratinho, você disse "meu povo"?** \- pergunta Lulu enquanto recebia de Pix o dedo retirado do prisioneiro. **_ Pix é minha única amiga, minha companheira, tudo que preciso é ela.** \- sorria Lulu a pegar a amiga e esfregar na bochecha. **_ Vocês são monstrinhos fracos que só servem para serem manipulados, são meus bonequinhos. Pena que alguns de vocês são muito frágeis.** \- diz ela a olhar para alguns dos pequenos acorrentados pendurados e mortos, com muito sangue no chão e até alguns pedaços dos corpos.

 **_ Você... é a única monstra... aqui.** \- diz com dificuldades o pequeno.

 **_ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.** \- ria igual louca novamente. **_ Kennen, é esse seu nome né? Foi assim que aquele outro rato te chamou antes de morrer, não foi? Se parecem, ele era seu irmão? Seu querido... irmãozinho?** \- e Lulu caminhava rumo ao corpo do irmão de Kennen, joga o dedo que segurava para longe pois tinha se entretido com outra coisa. **_ Deixe-me ver...** \- e olhava o corpo ensanguentado. **_ Ele tem belos olhos, é um olhar desesperado, cheio de sofrimento e sem esperança. Os olhos nunca mentem. Pix, por favor.** \- e a fadinha retira o olho esquerdo do pequeno, a entregar nas mãos de Lulu. **_ Abra a boquinha, Kennen...** \- sorria ela a mexer uma das mãos e liberar algum brilho, nesse instante o yordle abre a boca contra sua vontade, ela coloca o olho dentro. **_ Agora mastigue e coma tudo.** \- sorria a feiticeira louca. Apenas lágrimas eram vistas escorrerem no rosto de Kennen enquanto era obrigado a comer o olho do irmão.

 **_ Lulu ainda está torturando os prisioneiros?** \- pergunta a líder.

 **_ Sim, mestra, desde ontem ela ainda não parou.** \- responde o súdito.

 **_ Dessa forma ela vai matar todos antes mesmo de** \- dizia a mestra, mas uma risada muito alta e aguda a faz parar e fechar os olhos, era realmente irritante. **_ Bem, ela deve ter um pouco de noção do que faz, se até amanhã ela não parar a tortura diga que quero conversar com ela.** \- e a mulher vai embora ao som daquelas risadas de Lulu e gritos dos outros prisioneiros.

 **_ Como desejar, mestra.** \- responde o fiel homem a desaparecer.

 ** _(...)_**

 **_ Ontem foi muuuuuuuuuuuito divertido, você perdeu nerdinho.** \- falava Jinx a levantar os braços e pular.

 **_ É, é, eu sei...** \- responde Ekko visivelmente chateado no horário do lanche.

 **_ Só estou preocupada com Ezreal, será que está doente depois da chuva que tomamos?** \- pergunta-se Jinx.

 **_ Se está interessada por que não pergunta aos irmãos dele?** \- responde Ekko tranquilamente.

 **_ Ugh.** \- arrepia-se a garota. **_ Só de pensar em conversar com Lux e Garen já me dá calafrios. Patricinha e brutamontes sem cérebro, tô fora, prefiro esperar ele responder a mensagem que mandei.** \- diz ela a pegar o celular para conferir.

Enquanto isso na casa de Ezreal o garoto sofria com muita febre, suava bastante, sentia dores por todo o corpo. Em seu pescoço, o colar que sempre o acompanhava emitia um brilho.

Continua...


End file.
